The Snowflake's Curse
by xRaven8POWZ
Summary: Raven Crimsonfright has caught an ice wizard's attention. "...Living For Temporary Life, As The Chosen One Appears, Time Will Flow Between Them Until The Holder's Curse Begins." What does that mean? What will happen? LyonxOC
1. Chapter 1: Rescuing A Joker

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

**Here's the first chapter of The Snowflake's Curse. I was bored during my spring break, so I posted this now.~ **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Rain was crying. The sky was so dark although it was just around 1 P.M.

Behind a church people gathered around surrounding one place. With a white coffin in the middle with flowers on top of it. People stood there, some cried, some stayed silent. They all put on sad faces and wore all black.

One certain person's heart was breaking intensively. Her body shook as she wrapped her arms around herself. Who is this person? The wife of the deceased. The dead was the husband of the shaking woman, she did not let any tears fall yet. She had beautiful long green hair with matching emerald eyes.

"Serena..It's okay let it out..." A woman rubbed the said woman's back.

But suddenly one of the people who were crying had exploded in anger. "Serena!"

The person who suddenly shouted was the sister of the wife..She also had beautiful long blue hair and marine blue eyes.

"Serona?"

"How could you! This is all your fault!" The blue haired girl shouted in sadness yet anger. Everyone was shocked at the sudden burst of the twin sister. "If only he hadn't married you..!" Serona gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Miss Serona, please stop it." One of the people touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She shrugged the person off.

"Serona..."

"Try living in someone's shadow and see how I feel! I even gave you a chance that day...!"

The green haired sister's eyes were starting to well up. "Serona please stop..."

"No! Curse you both!" Serona shouted.

_**~...Many Years Later...~**_

"Finally home from that tiresome job..." Yuka groaned as they finally spotted the guild a few meters away from them. "That old woman was too annoying if you ask me!" Toby yelled.

"Cool it." Yuka rolled his eyes at him. "At least we don't have to go back there." Chelia sweat dropped.

Sherry and Lyon walked behind them. "All we got to do is let know were back and we're free for the day." the ice wizard said. Sherry nodded with a smile, as soon as they opened the doors of the guild.

They found it odd...

It was quiet...

"Why is quiet in here?" Lyon asked walking in with his team. "Did something happen?" Yuka asked while looking around, there was no sign of an attack or anything. But instead a Lamia Scale member came running to them.

"You guys finally made it! Everyone is in another room. Follow me."

Their fellow guild member was leading the way to the room he was talking about. The guild master Ooba Babasaama an old lady with wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands. She has stretched ear lobes and has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. She was making someone spin while she was whispering some words worriedly which was pretty odd to them. The five team members push themselves through the crowd to find out what was wrong.

Yuka stopped to ask someone what was going on. "It's her. Two days ago they both came back. She went on a job alone without him and now she's in trouble. She's in danger to be precised." He rubbed the back his head while pointing at something in the air. The small male looked back with Toby who heard this conversation and saw a screen. "Plus right when we need him the most, he's out on a different job...Even Jura isn't here..."

"Wh-Who is that?" Chelia asked while staring at the screen.

"Is she from the guild?" Sherry asked someone.

"Who is she?" Lyon asked while narrowing his eyes at the screen.

A girl was shown on the screen. She was crucified in a wall, her eyes were barely open, she had long jet black hair with ultramarine hues. She was indeed a Lamia Scale member, a sky blue insignia on the palm side of her right wrist. She was wearing a long plain teal shirt with a long sleeve and a short sleeve. A long open checkered black and white short-sleeved hoodie vest. She had a long dark blue shorts that end above her ankles. She had a few cuts on her face and a few wounds.

Yuka and Toby stood stiff, they were in Lamia Scale before the other three in their team so they knew exactly who that girl was.

"That boy..!" Ooba grumbled. Everyone looked at her, "Where on earth is that boy when you need him?!" She spun two more members in the air who yelled. Then she saw Lyon and his team, "You people are finally back eh?" She walked towards them still spinning the three members in the air to try and make herself calm down.

"Since he isn't here. I am putting you guys on a very important rescue mission. Save her!" Ooba shouted while pointing at the screen.

"Yes ma'am." Chelia flinched.

"Use some mouth wa-!" Toby was cut off by Lyon's hand that was slapped over his mouth. "Will do." He nodded at his master who tossed him a paper which had the exact location on where she was.

"Let's get going." Sherry asked already heading for the door.

**-XD-**

That place was pretty far from the guild but thankfully it wasn't that far to take the train so instead they ran. They already knew where she was, she was underground an abandoned hospital that was thought to be haunted. Yes, they had the job to investigate that place. Which probably scarred Toby for about three months or so...

"Yuka, you looked like you knew that girl. Do you know her?" Lyon asked curiously. Yuka turned his head to look at him then sighed. "Yes, in fact me and Toby are friends with her. She has been in the guild before me and Toby joined, although I met her first-"

"But she's friendlier with me!" Toby barked.

"Quiet. Anyway, she left the guild with her partner a week after we came to help you on Galuna Island. In fact have you ever heard about these two people called 'Jokers Of Lamia Scale'?"

Lyon thought for a while. Last month he was reading Weekly Sorcerer because Sherry shoved it in his face after seeing those two. She wondered who those two were since their names weren't there and she asked around. Himself was curious about those two, he had never seen them or ever heard of them in all those years of being a member of Lamia Scale.

"So, she's one of them?"

"Hmm."

**-XD-**

The girl tried desperately staying awake. Hoping a certain someone would come and save her just like she would save him when he was in trouble. The iron brackets on her wrists and another on her waist were keeping her on a wall, those brackets were sucking out her magic energy making her really weak. It even sealed away her magic to prevent her from escaping. She narrowed her eyes at the ground , what was she supposed to do? She gritted her teeth, not to mentionshe was alone. No one was there to help her...

Her eyes widened, her head jerked up at the sound of echoing foot steps in a hallway. "You.." She growled menacingly, oh how she wanted to rip this guy's head off so bad then throw it then let the insects eat it!

"How are you my little flower?" The boy grinned while walking in her direction. This guy was the whole reason she was in this mess, stupid yellow hair and ruby eyes. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, it'll be a pleasant one once your magic energy is gone. You'll feel at peace at death's door." He said the last part with a sick smile.

She growled at the sight of his reaching hand. He stroked the side of her face affectionately, much to her dislike. "It's such a waste letting you go...You're so young too.." He chuckled, she glared at him and tried kicking him back. But her strength in her legs were gone, she couldn't move at all.

"Can't move huh?" The boy poked her knee with his finger. "Should I take advantage of you?"

Her eyes widened. "Do it and you'll die!" She gritted her teeth. The boy looked up and laughed, "You can barely move a muscle!" He cackled in delight, he was right. She bit her lip as he trailed a finger across her cheek, "What to do..."

"Tell me, what do you plan on doing with my magic energy." She asked seriously looking at him in the eye. The boy merely blinked and took a step back, "Simple, convert it into my own." He deadpanned.

Suddenly her vision was starting to get blurry. "Ugh..."

The boy grinned, but then his eyes widened. "Wh-What..?!"

He looked down to see a piece of ice pierce him on the side. He groaned and fell to his side groaning in pain. The yellow haired male looked back to see people running towards them, he growled.

"Cyclops!" He yelled. A blue giant jumped down, it had one eye. "Sky God's Bellow!" Chelia fires a powerful current of air from her mouth. Making the cyclops stumble back, "Brick Doll!"

Lyon figured they would be fine on their own so he went in the direction of the crucified girl. The blonde male slowly got up on his knee, but soon was frozen in ice. Lyon pushed him aside and looked at the girl crucified on the wall, she looked pretty out of it. He froze all the brackets that were restraining the poor girl from doing anything and shattered them. Her magic energy returned to her as they broke into pieces.

Lyon immediately caught her as she fell forward. He got on his knees as he helped her sit up. She forcefully opened her eyes to take a good look at him. "Who are you?" She asked him weakly as she stared at his charcoal colored eyes.

He smirked, "Lyon Bastia. Just rest, we'll bring you back to the guild."

She just had to ask herself- who was this person? Did he join Lamia Scale after she left with her friend?

She blinked, "My name is Raven...Raven Crimsonfright...Thank you.." She sighed. "I'll be fine, I'll walk on my own..." Raven tried standing up, but only fell forward. Lyon instantly was at her side. She blinked and stared at the ground feeling really drained...

He picked her up in his arms. "H-Hey!"

"You can't walk, so I'll carry you for now." Raven sighed in defeat.

"Master Ooba is very worried about you. We should hurry." Chelia smiled towards her, "You're a member there too?" Raven blinked at the younger girl. Chelia nodded, "My name is Chelia Blendy. This is my older cousin Sherry Blendy." Chelia pointed at the older Blendy.

"Nice too meet you guys..."

"Raven! Are you alright?!" Toby piped up from out of nowhere. Raven stared at the male who resembled a little like a dog. She nodded towards the wizard, "I'm fine Toby..If you guys didn't come sooner I would have died for sure..." She did a light laugh and closed her eyes. But soon she snapped her eyes open and glared at two people.

She smacked both Yuka and Toby's heads with one hand.

"I can't believe you left without saying a word!" She shouted at them making them laugh nervously and take a step back. "Well you see..." Yuka tried finding an excuse, soon Raven's angry look turned into a pained one after she winced and held her left shoulder.

"Let's just head back then you can continue your nice reunion." Lyon said while already walking away from them.

So far, Lyon, Sherry and Chelia finally found out who she was. One of the Jokers of Lamia Scale, okay. But now, who was the other Joker? Was it the same person who the master referred as 'that boy'?

* * *

**I hope it wasn't bad for a first chapter -_-**

**I guess this only shows how Lyon met Raven, rescuing her from a weirdo with his team.**

* * *

**Chelia: What is she mumbling?**

***Lyon looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms***

**Raven: Mhmm...I..I like...**

**Lyon: I have no idea...**

**Yuka: If I'm not mistaken...She'll...**

***Raven bites Lyon's shoulder***

**Lyon: Yow-!**

**Yuka: Yep, she'll bite thinking your food.**

**Sherry: That's probably how Raven shows her love~**

**Raven: Om nom nom nom...**

**Toby: I don't get it!**

***Lyon about shrug***

**Yuka: You shouldn't shrug she'll...**

***shrugs***

***Bites harder***

**Lyon: OW!**

**Raven: M****arshmallow... why you ...running away...?**

**Yuka: I told you not to.**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mark Pain

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

As soon as they came back to the guild everyone started cheering happily. They were glad to see the girl was alive, Raven did a soft smile towards the crowd. Lyon stared at Raven's face, that smile she was wearing just now. It was the first time she smiled, it showed how happy she was to be back home somewhere where people thought of her. Her smile was very innocent and cute...

Soon enough someone's shouting broke Lyon out of his thoughts.

"Raven!"

He watched as a boy, around his age and the same height pushed people out of his way. He had silver hair with white streaks in them, his face relaxed at the sight of the girl in his arms. Their appearance seemed to match a little, he was wearing a long electric indigo long-sleeved that was tightly rolled up above his elbows he had the same long checkered hoodie vest as Raven. Dark blue loose ripped jeans with a Lamia Scale on the right side of his neck in mint green.

"Raven..!" He walked up to Lyon and looked at her, she stared at him with her ultramarine eyes. And said his name, "Riku..."

Riku did a soft sigh in relief, "Thank god you're okay!" He looked up at Lyon with his lavender eyes. That said he wanted the girl in his arms, Lyon gave her to him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you guys saving her." Riku looked at them with a fake smile, which no one saw through.

"It was nothing really." Lyon waved off with a smirk. 'So this is the second Joker Of Lamia Scale?'

Riku and Raven left without another word. The black-haired girl looked back to take a glance at Lyon, he caught her looking at him and did the same. She closed her eyes and turned away and let herself be carried away by Riku.

**-XD-**

Raven sighed as Riku placed her down on a chair. Riku brushed some of her hair away from her face behind her ear and smiled, "Feelin' okay?" He asked the girl who nodded with a smile.

"I'll go tell master that everything's fine now." With that Riku left her and walked into a corridor.

Raven placed her hand under her chin in a thinking way. "Lyon...Where have I heard that name before..." She mumbled to herself, she had heard his name before but from who again?

She couldn't remember so she shook it off.

_**~...A Few Days Later...~**_

Raven had just finished eating her food with Riku and went to the guild with him. "Wanna go on a job?" Riku said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, sure. I don't really mind." Raven said while shrugging his arm off.

They stood in front of the request board looking at the papers pinned on the board. Riku was slightly taller than Raven so he placed his arms above her head with his chin resting on them, she didn't mind since he did this almost every time they searched for a job.

"Raven, Riku."

"Huh?" They both said as they saw Yuka with his team behind him. "We saw you guys having trouble finding a job, so we were wondering..." Chelia said while smiling until Sherry finished her sentence. "Would you guys like to come with us?" The Marionette mage asked with a smile too.

Riku looked down at her while she looked up at him. They both smiled and looked at the team in front of them and agreed. Lyon said the job was to just take out some bandits for a huge pack of jewels enough for all of them.

"Thanks for the info, Ice-man." Riku smirked towards Lyon. The ice wizard sighed at his nickname given by the lavender-eyed male. These past few days were okay, they got to know Riku and Raven just a bit. Lyon had thought they were brother and sister- but they were not. The silver-haired boy said he found it funny how both their last names had the word 'fright' in it; Raven Crimsonfright, Riku Lefright. But now they were curious, what kind of magic did they practice? They didn't tell them yet.

But they all manage to get along that's for sure.

"Well, we better start leaving. The train isn't going to wait for us~" Sherry said, they nodded and started heading out.

**-XD-**

"Lyon? What do we do now? We're at their base but there are guards blocking the doors." Chelia said as they were hiding behind some bushes. The ice wizard was thinking until two people offered to do something. "Just stay here, me and Raven got this covered. Right Ravy?" Riku winked towards her, she merely scoffed at this.

"Shut up, Rik-Rik." She rolled her eyes.

Both Jokers made their way closer to the guards without being caught. Finally they hid behind a big rock which was very close to the guards. While the guards weren't looking, like a dog, Riku swiftly jumped behind a tree and climbed up skillfully. When he finally reached the top and crouched on top of the branch and nodded.

Raven turned around making her back face against the rock. She grabbed the top and flipped over, the guards spotted her and stood on guard. She turned her head for a small glance, then focused magic energy on her feet. Then sharp solid snow formed beneath her shoes, she threw it at them causing them to dodge. She landed in front of the rock standing.

They smirked at her attempt to hurt them, but she only smiled.

They felt a pat on their shoulders. They looked and saw Riku with a grin, they tried running away but Riku grabbed their collars. He made their heads hit together and they fell unconscious.

"Well, it's clear." Riku waved towards them.

"Wow. That's gotta hurt." Lyon stood up from his crouching position. "I blinked and they were knocked out." Toby said amazed at the two, Yuka only sighed. "That's because you didn't blink, you closed your eyes."

When they finally entered, they started taking out some bandits.

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

"Rock Doll!"

"Imma scratch you!" Toby yelled with his long green finger nails.

"Sky God's...!"

It didn't take them too long to defeat the bandits in front of them. But then four bandits had manage all their attacks by using their own. "Anything we do doesn't work..." Chelia muttered with a pout while staring at the four smirking bandits. Lyon seemed to be ticked off, "Tch."

"I can't even touch them!" Toby barked. "Can you stop yelling for five minutes?" Yuka sweat dropped at the dog-like male. "What should we do?" Sherry muttered to herself.

"I hate wasting my cards..." Riku sighed in annoyance. "But it can't be helped I always do..." He lifted his arms, he locked his fingers and let go after a second. He made a X with his arms, and a stack of cards appeared in front of him.

"Make your move." Riku grinned placing his cards in a pouch.

"Wind Tornado!" A bandit extended his arm out with a wider smirk. Riku shrugged and used two fingers to pull out a card, "Alright." He looked at the card, "Ah, Wall Of Reflection!" He throws the card in the air making a huge wall in front of them. Returning the wind tornado to the bandits who screamed.

"Card magic?" Sherry cocked her head to the side.

"Not just any card magic..." Yuka said while staring at Riku's back.

The wall disappeared. They watched as high pressure water came in their direction, Riku pulled out another card and said, "The game ends here."

He threw the card into the air and smirked, "Ice Blizzard!" In a blink of an eye, they were frozen in ice. And wouldn't be freed unless Riku decides to free them. The high pressure water froze in mid-air, then fell on the ground making it shatter to pieces.

"Why didn't he just do that from the beginning?" Lyon asked as Riku shuffled his cards without looking, and placing it back in the card pouch attached to his belt. "That's not how Riku plays the game." Raven said as they continued walking, this picked Lyon's curiosity. What game?

"Riku practices Card Magic, but in another style; Gambling Magic. The outcome is decided by the choice of cards the players draw,yes, I know. Only Riku has cards, but of many elements and stuff. But for his opponent, they may only have one or two elements. So their referred as cards get it?" Raven looked towards Lyon who seemed to understand.

"How come I've never seen that kind of magic before?"

"You could say it's rare. Only a few people have the talent to create cards and use them the way I do. Got it Ice-man?" Riku smirked towards him causing Lyon to sigh. "Yeah..."

"Why do you keep calling me Ice-man?" Lyon said irritatedly. Riku only stared at him, he blinked a few times. Yuka and Toby looked at each other and only shrugged. Riku started laughing, "I got to call you something! It's your new nickname, cool huh?" Riku grinned as Lyon was left dumbfounded.

'_What the hell...?_' Lyon thought. "Yeah sure" He rolled his eyes. He turned towards Raven who was blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "What kind of magic do you use, Raven?" Lyon asked as she looked at him with an innocent look.

She blinked and grinned, she placed a finger to her lips. "I use snow magic and there's another one..."

"Let me guess you won't tell me the other one?" Lyon raised an eyebrow while she chuckled and shook her head.

Lyon stared at her for a second. Raven looked at him curiously and uncomfortably, "What is it?"

The ice wizard smirked and pointed at her left shoulder, "There's a spider on your shoulder." She froze, she slightly turned her head to see it. Indeed, there was a spider camping there. She gulped, she gave Lyon a pleading look. Telling him to get it off, he only chuckled in amusement. He approached her and reached for the spider, but it only crawled behind her neck and stayed there.

"Lyon!" She whined feeling really uncomfortable. "Just wait." He went around her.

He took some her hair pushing it away from behind her neck and placing it in at her side. His fingers brushed across the back of her neck making her shiver at the cold contact.

"H-Hurry up so I can kill it with my bare hands."

"You're not killing the spider." He said sternly. Making her huff.

Finally he took off the spider, placed it on the ground and watch it crawl away. Raven rubbed her the spot furiously with disgust, she whirled around to face him.

At least she doesn't scream...

"Thanks..." She muttered while looking at him. He only smirked, "You're very welcome."

"Ehem..If you guys are done staring at each with loving eyes. We can get going." Riku interrupted making Raven glare at him. She stepped on his foot with her heel making him hop around while holding his foot in pain.

After a while of walking...

"Hey look! That's the office room. That's where the leader is supposed to be." Sherry exclaimed pointing at the huge silver door that had a X sign which also had the words. 'DO NOT ENTER!' written in big on a paper.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go." Lyon commanded and they busted their way through the door. Frightening the leader in the office.

The office was pretty big. The leader had tried running away but he was forced to use his magic when he couldn't escape.

"Stay out of my way!" The leader tried running away after finding an opening.

"Sherry!" Lyon called.

"Right! Wood Doll!"

"Eek-!"

The leader jumped out of the monster's way. "Striking Screech!" He slammed his foot to the ground creating a lightning bolts to drop down onto them.

Raven ran forward to punch him in the gut. She got him but yanked her hair so she fell forward, she knee him in his private causing him to stumble back, she saw him hold in his pain. "Wench!" His palm was charging lightning in his palm. Raven closed her eyes and black gloves was summoned on her hands, with weird sigils on it. On her left hand, there was the number six written in roman numerals while on her right the number nine. Behind the white roman numbers there was a blue star.

She pushed back the leader making him fall on his back. Giving the others to attack him, but failed after the attacks were somehow pushed away. Raven gritted her teeth, she swung her arm back.

"Crystal Roll!"

A magic crystallized sphere rolled towards him leaving spikes of crystals behind its trail. But unfortunately he shattered the sphere with his stupid lightning. Raven remained in a calm composure.

'_What was the sphere just now..?_' Lyon thought curiously. These two jokers were a mystery, it made Lyon so curious. They both practice magic that he has never seen before... He was pulled away from his thoughts as he saw Raven suddenly crouch on the floor in pain. She was biting her lip, she was trembling. The leader of the bandits found this as an advantage, Lyon gasped and he ran towards her quickly.

She looked up and saw the leader and saw a huge ball of lightning about to drop on her.

"Raven!" Riku yelled.

Lyon carried her and ran away. Almost tripping after the huge lightning strike the ground. He put her down and she was still in pain, "Are you okay?" He asked feeling kind of worried about the girl in front of him. She frowned and quickly pulled off her left glove revealing a cobalt blue snowflake, he only saw a glimpse of it since she slapped her hand over the snowflake and held it in pain...

"I-I'm fine...Thanks for saving me back there..." She looked up at him with pink cheeks. He was kneeling in front of her, Riku called her name worriedly. He pushed Lyon aside causing him to fall to his side. The ice mage twitched in annoyance, "Hey!" He shouted.

"Sh!" Riku flicked his hand at him. Lyon was pretty irritated by Riku's personality, sure he understood he cared for Raven but that doesn't mean he can just pretend he's not there!

Once Raven accidentally got a paper cut because Lyon handed a paper given from the master, Riku went all crazy just for that. He even growled at Lyon and made him stay fifteen feet away from her. Three days later Raven came to him and said he was only playing with him.

He knew Riku wouldn't bother replying to his yell so he let it drop. He stood back up and turned around, Toby and Yuka were tying up the leader while he was unconscious while Chelia and Sherry hurried over to their side.

"Lyon! You okay? You almost got hit." Sherry asked worriedly towards the ice wizard.

Lyon shook his head, "I'm fine Sherry."

**-XD-**

"Goodnight Lyon!" Two men shouted from afar as Lyon started leaving. "You too." He called back. Before leaving he went to the restroom to do his business feeling like he couldn't hold it.

He left the restroom and yawned. Once he got home he was definitely going to sleep...

"I swear I don't know..."

Lyon stopped walking after hearing someone talking in the room he just passed by. He looked into the little space which revealed raven sitting at a table while Riku paced in front of her worriedly. What happened this time? Lyon thought it was just a random overreacting thing again so he took a step to leave.

"Something must have happened with the mark. During that battle with the leader."

Lyon stopped walking. What mark?

He tried remembering. He must be talking about the mark on her hand, the snowflake.

"Look! Enough about the stupid mark! You already know I despise it so much! Be happy Lyon saved me before that attack landed on me...Or better yet, I should have just died there on the spot..."

Riku calmed down went to her side. "I already promised you, I'll protect you as long as I live and breathe **_AND_** I'll find a way to break **_it_**..."

Lyon's curiosity picked even more..."Break what?" He murmured to himself.

Riku gave out a heavy sigh.

Lyon quickly hurried to leave so he wouldn't get caught. Be instead a green magic chain attached itself around his torso pulling him inside the room. A magic white hand pinned him down while ten blue sharp spears were pointing down at him shocking the ice mage.

"What the heck?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Lyon yelled from the ground. Raven was just as shocked as he is, Riku only gave him a skeptical look. Raven stood up and kicked away the spears making them shatter in the air and vanish. She tapped the magic hand making it disappear, she rubbed the green chain with two digits and it faded away.

"I know you were listening to our conversation. What were you doing there anyway?" Riku asks calmly while Raven helps Lyon up to his feet. He dusted himself off, "Look I was on my home after leaving the bathroom. But then I stopped to listen...I'm sorry." He looked at Riku's eyes meaning it.

Riku sighed and ran his fingers in his hair tiredly. "Okay, Ice-man. What did you hear?"

"The part about her hand?"

Raven flinched and looked at the ground.

"R-Riku..I wanna go home..." She stuttered, Riku made a confused sound. "Alright." He started walking ahead while his arms were behind his head with Raven following behind him.

"W-Wait!"

Lyon grabbed her left hand by the wrist. She stood stiff, "What is this snowflake mark?" He asked her as she stared at him with an uneasy look. She bit her lip, an irritated look suddenly raised upon her face. She slapped his hand off her wrist, "It doesn't concern you!" She said coldly, Riku merely watched from the side as if this was normal. Which pretty much was.

"Don't bother, she isn't going to tell you. And you should know, I ain't going to tell you either." Riku yawned tiredly before leaving the room.

Now there was only Lyon and Raven in the room.

She gave him a sad look, "Sorry..." She whispered before quickly leaving the room.

Lyon ran his ten fingers through his locks irritatedly. "Why am I so curious damn it?!" He asked himself.

Outside, Riku and Raven walked silently. The male with lavender hues sighed and placed a hand on her head. "You should be able to tell him soon enough, besides, you told Yuka and Toby...Even Jura. They didn't stay away from you now did they?"

"I know..."

**-XD-**

Everyone was peacefully hanging around the guild. It's been a week since Lyon heard their conversation and didn't bother to ask anymore questions. They were just talking until a chair came flying their way, Lyon dodged it at the last minute making it hit Toby instead.

They all looked at what was happening.

Riku was standing up irritatedly. His hands were in his jeans' pockets with an eye closed, his was showing a sharp tooth. "What do you bastards want now? Do you always cause trouble?" Riku opened his other eye to glare at them.

There was two guys who were angry at them. One of them picked up Riku by the collar, "You guys shouldn't be the Jokers Of Lamia Scale! That popularity should be shining on us! Not you two." He growled angrily.

Chelia looked a little worried about Riku and Raven, "Shouldn't we do something?" She asked them, all they did was shrug.

"You don't need to. They'll be fine."

Lyon looked back to find Jura smiling. The ice mage smiled at the guild's Ace, "You're back already Jura? You said the job would take three weeks."

"Well I finished sooner than I expected. Anyway just watch."

Riku scoffed, "Look buddy. We didn't do anything to earn that popularity. But if you must know then fine, all we do is, stay together, go on jobs together. And oh yeah. that's it. Moreover, you guys suck."

"Why you...!" He was about to punch Riku in the face, but instead in a flash. He was on the floor while Riku sat on him, he was holding a card preparing to strike at any moment.

The other one held Raven by putting his arm around her neck. You could say these were the jealous potatoes of the guild, Raven twitched while saying to let go. But he didn't, she stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the face. Making him fall on his back, she placed a foot on his chest keeping him down.

"Wow, those guys are pathetic." Lyon chortled in his glass of water.

"You guys should know better than attacking the master's great-granddaughter!" Riku glared down at them.

Lyon instantly spat out his water (on Toby) and started coughing while Sherry patted his back.

* * *

**For a while everything is still a mystery hehe~**

* * *

***~(PAPER CUT SCENE)~***

***Raven taking a nap on a table***

**Lyon: Where is she..? *Looking for Raven* Oh there she is!**

***Lyon approaches Raven and shakes her gently***

**Raven: Mhmm? *Looks up* Oh Lyon~ *smiles***

**Lyon: Sorry to wake you, did you not get any sleep last night?**

**Raven: Nah...I was hanging with Sherry and Chelia last night, with Riku's permission of course.**

**Lyon: He's like your father *smirks***

**Raven: Yeah *frowns***

**Lyon: Anyway, this is for you *hands a paper to Raven***

**Raven: Ah, thanks. *Takes the paper and gets a paper cut* Ow!**

***Raven grabs her finger and blows on it**

**Lyon: Oh. Did you get a paper cut? *Sits down next to her***

**Raven: Yeah, but it's no big deal, it's a big cut, but it's still no big deal. *laughs nervously***

**Lyon: Uhh...You want me to get you a band-aid? *looks around***

**Raven: No, there's no need. **

***Lyon raises his arm to scratch the back of his neck but makes the paper fall***

**Raven: Oh... *bends down***

**Lyon: No, I'll pick it up. *bends down too***

***Hit their heads together***

**Both: Oh! I'm sorry...Ahaha...**

***Shadow appears***

**Riku: Lyon.**

**Lyon: Oh geez.**

***Riku pulls up Raven by the air while snatching the paper***

***Riku growls at Lyon***

**Raven: R-Riku! Stop!**

**Riku: A paper cut AND a bump on the head?! Stay fifteen feet away from her! *drags Raven away from Lyon***

**Raven: S-Sorry Lyon!**

**Lyon:...What the _HELL_?!**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"She's what?!" Lyon exclaimed in complete shock, which earned him weird stares from the people around him, including the jokers. Jura nodded with a smirk, "Yes, she is long-lost great-granddaughter." Jura explained to the ice mage who was currently wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"What do you mean long-lost?" Lyon asked the wizard saint. Jura sighed, then he smiled remembering something, it was true, the master never knew of Raven until Jura had found her along with Riku, he told the younger male.

"I remember. I was taking a stroll early in the morning, until I spotted two young children under a picnic table. They were soaked to the bone, from the heavy rain that night. They were both covered in cuts and bruises. Riku had kept an arm wrapped around her, they were both shivering. They were asleep under a picnic table. So I took them in and let them sleep under a roof, the day I brought them here to see the master. She recognized the snowflake on her hand because of the-"

Yuka and Toby made a stop sign by using their hands and pretend to cut their necks.

Jura gave a confused look. Lyon did one as well, he turned around and found Yuka and Toby along minding their own business. Chelia and Sherry was just as confused as Lyon.

"Uh, they did some testing...I wasn't there. And they found she was...the great granddaughter of the master." Jura laughed nervously.

Riku who heard their conversation merely rolled his eyes. Riku and Raven deserted the two jealous potatoes to see Jura, they both welcomed him back. "Welcome back Jura." They both said together with a happy smile.

"How are you two doing? It's been a while since I saw you guys." He said placing both hands on their heads in a fatherly manner. They both grinned, "We're doing great." They said in unison with a peace sign.

"You didn't get into trouble on your trip right?"

Riku and Raven shook their heads. "Nope." They said popping the 'p'.

Jura nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with someone." He said leaving them.

"So, you two are close with Jura?" Sherry asked as she took a sip of her water. Raven nodded taking a seat between Yuka and Sherry, just across from Lyon. Riku merely sat next to Toby and Chelia.

"Well, you could say we lived in his home for seven years. Giving us food and two homes. His house and the guild. I mean you did hear how he found us under a picnic table." Riku chuckled running his fingers in his silver hair.

"You still live with him?" Chelia asked the older male, he looked at her and shook his head. "Me and Raven moved out a long time ago." He looked around and then stared at Sherry.

"Wh-What?" She said noticing his stare. He only gave a happy grin with his eyes closed, "Nothing~ I just feel like going on a job with you~ Sometimes I get bored of the same deal." He said referring to Raven, she twitched. "Oh? So you mean I'm boring?"

Riku looked at his partner and blinked a few times. "Oh, don't worry. You're not boring, you're lovely and pleasant, my sweet baby girl." He winked towards her with a smirk. She huffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanna see how it's like going on a job with different people. I mean I've only been on jobs with Jura and my sweet candy Raven." He deadpanned.

"So Sherry's your first choice?"

"I was thinking Sherry and Chelia."

"I'd like to go on a job with you Riku." Chelia said happily. Riku smiled, "Yaay!" He fist pumped in the air, Raven rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do while you're gone for two or three days. I don't wanna go on a job alone yet, after what happened!" She black-haired girl pouted with her arms still crossed over her chest.

Riku frowned while thinking. Then he smiled as if an invisible light bulb popped on top of hid head, "You can go with Ice-man."

Raven fell off her seat and landed on her back. Sherry and Yuka looked down she seemed a little flustered for a minute there. But then she came back on her seat, it looked like Lyon was offended or something, but he gave her a skeptical look.

"U-Uh...! Aw..!" She hid her face in her arms.

Riku only laughed at his partner's state. Raven had a cold air surrounding her, telling him, if he doesn't stop she'll attack him with snow. Riku waved his arms in defense, "Alright, alright! I'll stop!" He covered his mouth and calmed down, he sighed. He rolled his head to look at Lyon.

"Lyon, don't be offended. It's not that she hates you and doesn't wanna go on a job with you. She's only shy~"

"Is she now?"

"Riku! Shut your mouth!"

"Don't be shy. Don't worry, Lyon's love for you won't make you shy anymore." Sherry said reassuringly while patting the girl's back. Riku and Raven flinched, they both didn't know Sherry always talked about this 'love' thing. Raven's face jerked up all red, she stared at Lyon with wide eyes. The ice mage shook his head furiously.

"Sherry, don't start, you're making it worse for her!" Lyon slapped his hand on his forehead. He knew Riku would throw a fit just for that.

Riku stood behind him, glaring daggers at him.

"What's this about 'love'?" Riku spoke in a deep voice, Lyon only sweat dropped and started explaining about what Sherry meant by 'love'.

Riku was laughing once again. He patted Lyon's back, "HAHA! I would have thought you were going to elope or something~"

"Oh brother..." Yuka shook his head as Toby whimpered and shook his head too.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! We wouldn't do that!" Raven blushed furiously as Lyon nodded in agreement.

**-XD-**

In the end Riku along with Sherry and her younger cousin Chelia went on a job together that day.

Raven was too lazy to make breakfast so she went to a café not too far from her apartment and went to eat there.

"Ah! Good morning Raven, you're back again I see." A woman greeted her as she came at the counter. Raven only smiled towards the woman, "Good morning to you too, Hope."

"You want the usual?"

"Yeah, Buttered toast with orange juice please. Oh, and don't forget the strawberries!" Raven smiled towards her while handing the money. Soon enough her food was handed to her. She walked towards an empty table, once seated she immediately took a bite out of her toast.

A smile crept up to her face, you could she was pretty hungry.

* * *

She felt a presence walk by but she ignored it, what she wanted to do right now, is eat. Then probably go back home and stay lazy for the whole day.

"You mind if I sit here?"

Raven's head jerked up, the face of a familiar ice mage was there with his own food. She only stared at him, but she shook her head. She looked back at her toast as he pulled out the chair to sit.

They both ate in silence, excluding the noise surrounding them. Not too long after they both finished their food, Lyon was the one to speak first since he knew, full well that she wasn't going to speak.

He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat in an attempt to catch her attention, which did. She looked up with a blank expression.

"So how about it?" He said as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. She made a confused sound. He placed his arms on the table and leaned forward, "How about you go on a job with me?"

Raven played with her fingers, "I don't know."

"Come on, I'm interested in us working together." He smirked, then she did a small smile towards him. "I doubt you'd find anything interesting about me." In his mind he was clapping, 'She finally spoke more than three words!'

"I beg to differ," He rested his head in his hand. "Your magic with the gloves catches my curiosity." He pointed at her hands, she frowned slightly and looked at the floor.

"If that's all, go ask Jura if you wanna know about it."

"No, no, that's not all. I'd also like to get to know you."

This time Raven looked up with a smirk and cocked her head, "Why? You interested?" She joked, he chuckled. "Who knows." He gathered his trash on the table, Raven rubbed the back of her neck, "Alright, I'll go with you." She stood up with her trash, she walked with Lyon to the garbage box. They both threw their trash away and walked out of the café together.

"Pick any job at the guild." Raven said while stretching her arms. Lyon nodded, then out of nowhere he picked up a bag and tossed on his shoulder. The snow wizard blinked a few times to think about it, then it hit her. "You knew I was going to accept didn't you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

He smirked at her, "Yes, I did." He grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around, he gave her a soft push. "Now go on, go get your stuff and we'll meet at the train station in fifteen minutes."

Raven sighed and shot him a look. "Fine."

The job went very well.

* * *

***~RIKU WITH LYON BEFORE HE LEFT~***

**Riku: Take care of yourself, while I'm gone alright sweety? *winks at Raven***

**Raven: *sweat drops* I'll be fine. I just hope you take care of YOURSELF. *smirks***

**Riku: *being mocked* Haha, take a crap and go home.**

**Raven: Hehe, yes sir. *leaves***

**Riku: Hey, Ice-man!**

**Lyon: Yes Riku? I promise you I didn't do anything yet.**

**Riku: No it's nothing like that, Ice-man. You going to ask Raven to go on a job with you?**

**Lyon: Yeah, tomorrow I guess.**

**Riku: Wonderful! She'll agree to go, you just need to give her a reason.**

**Lyon: I need a reason to go on a job with her?**

**Riku: No, she just wants to hear a reason.**

**Lyon: I already have a reason, that's pretty much true.**

**Riku: Alrighty then! Just promise me one thing~**

**Lyon: What?**

**Riku: No kissing.**

**Lyon: *twitches***

**Chelia: Riku! Come on!**

**Riku: A-Ah! Be right there Chelia, Sherry!**

**Lyon: Just get outta here!**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Um

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

The Snowflake's Curse will continue once I find the script. (Which won't be too long.)

I probably lost some readers on this one...But those who are still there. _Please_ be patient, I'll post chapters **_very_** soon!


End file.
